dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Generals
General Information Generals have higher hit points than other units in the game and move quickly, but have lower damage output. Generals target the nearest enemy and do 6x damage when fighting other Generals. Using Generals Generals are used differently compared to other units. * To use a General, you activate them at the Castle, which is instantaneous and free. * Only one General can be active at a time (You can research Leadership Chapter 3 to be able to use a second General in battle with a cost of Oil). * Active Generals are shown on top of the Castle and will defend against attacking armies. * Active Generals can be used in battles. If they are deployed and they are hurt, then they will become inactive after the battle. If not, they will still be active. * Active Generals can be deactivated. This prevents them from being injured defending your base and allows you to activate a different General. * If a General loses health when they are attacking or defending, then they need to heal before they can be activated again. The amount of time depends on the proportion of health lost, up to a maximum of 24 hours. For example, a General losing half their health will need to heal for 12 hours before becoming available again. * If General is used in battle and you do not destroy all the defensive buildings it will heal for 24 hours. * Generals can be healed instantly using Crowns. * With the current AI, Generals seek and attack the closest building in battles, and are best used as cleaning crews. * After level 10, Oil is required to upgrade Generals instead of Food. 41,000 Oil is required to go from a level 10 General to level 11. * From Level 21, Generals move in tanks (with the exception of MacArthur and Churchill. They are always in tanks). * Oil is required to upgrade Napoleon, MacArthur, and Churchill for all levels. Unlocking & Upgrading Generals Generals can be upgraded at the Blacksmith. While being upgraded, they cannot be activated. Depending on the level of your Castle, the following Generals are available: Strategy Generals are very powerful troops that can be very effective in battle. However, they take a long time to heal if heavily damaged, so they should be saved for important battles or only used when they will take light damage. Ballista Towers do very high damage and you should avoid them with Generals. Library Research Leadership is a level 5 Technology available at the Library. Researching Leadership improves the effectiveness of Generals as follows: *Chapter 1: Increases General health by 10%. *Chapter 2: Gives Generals a defender retinue on defense. *Chapter 3: Train a second General for using Oil. *Chapter 4: Increases General Attack by 10%. *Chapter 5: Increases General attack against other Generals by 15%. Command is a level 8 Technology available at the Library. Researching Command affects Generals as follows: *Chapter 1: Reduces General cool down by 1h. *Chapter 2: Upgrades General retinue defenders to Gatling Guns. *Chapter 3: Reduces General cool down by 1h. *Chapter 4: Train a third General using Oil. *Chapter 5: Reduces General Oil training cost by 10%. Category:Generals